When a vehicle turns, the wheels (or tires) on the inside and outside of the turn may trace out circles of different radii. Otherwise, one or both tires may skid and/or slip sideways, which may make the vehicle more difficult to control and/or may cause excessive wear and tear on the tire surfaces, not to mention scuffing of the surface on which the tires are traveling. In various steering systems, so-called “Ackerman geometry” may be imposed to ensure that the wheels on the inside and outside of a turn trace out different circles in a manner that avoids skidding and excessive wear and tear. As commonly understood with regard to wheels for moving objects, and as used herein, a wheel generally rotates about an “axle”, and that wheel's axle is collinear with that wheel's axis of rotation. A “steering axis” is an axis of rotation about which a steering input is made to a steerable wheel in order to turn the wheel in a different direction, and that wheel's steering axis is perpendicular to that wheel's axis of rotation. As a vehicle is steered by turning the steerable wheel(s), the vehicle traverses a circle (“turning circle”), and the turning circle has center. Where a vehicle has only one steerable wheel, the turning circle has a radius defined as the distance from the center of the turning circle to the steering axis of the wheel. Where a vehicle has more than one steerable wheel, each steerable wheel may define its own radius about the center of the turning circle. In order to maintain Ackerman geometry in a vehicle with one or more steerable wheels (often front wheels) and two or more non-steered wheels (often rear wheels), lines extending from the axles of the steerable wheels must intersect a line extending from an axle shared by the non-steered wheels at a common point, which may be referred to as the center of the steering circle. Thus, a turn may require that the inside wheel be rotated more than the outside wheel.